1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for imaging a subject, an image recording method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-345188 discloses the conventionally known technique of generating reduced images from all of a plurality of continuously imaged images to transfer the reduced images to an external device, and of transferring a reduced image selected by a user among the reduced images to the external device as a main image.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-5452 discloses the technique of continuously imaging a plurality of images including a moving subject, clipping only a subject image from the plurality of continuously imaged images, and pasting the clipped subject image onto a background image to combine the clipped subject image and the background image. Hereby, a multiple composite image including the pasted subject image, changing sequentially according to time, can be obtained. Hence, since the technique makes it possible to superimpose the trajectory of a continuous movement of an athlete on one image and to display the composite image, for example, the trajectory of the movement of the athlete can be described to be easily understood.
In the case of the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-345188, however, since the image selected as the main image and the reduced images are stored in the external device as separate image files, the technique has a problem of the troublesomeness in the management of the image files.
Furthermore, in the case of the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-5452, although the technique is useful for understanding the trajectory of a movement of a subject, such as an athlete, the technique has a problem of the difficulty in grasping a region without movements, on the contrary, because the image is a composite image.